The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scoparia plant, botanically known as Scoparia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name USSCO10.
The new Scoparia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Scoparias with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Scoparia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 25, 1999 of an unnamed selection of Scoparia sp., not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed Scoparia sp., not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scoparia sp. was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor on May 12, 2000 in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 1, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Scoparia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.